


Retro-specs

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Series: 壊れた方 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	Retro-specs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

Retro-specs

It follows us, mockingly

Ever remembering

Persistent, a most ruinous companion

It’s funny, isn’t it?

Our past

And this little game we play

Teasing it, while it beckons us

to walk with it once more

With outstretched hands and muddied sight

we humor it

Isn’t it funny, this little game we play?

knowing we’ll always lose


End file.
